8 Year Secret
by Loving Leo
Summary: Raph had a secret for 8 years and when his family is saved by the people that hide his secret what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

for 8 years i have lied to them, for 8 years i have snuck out at night. whoa _8 years..._

tonight i am going to training, so i have to sneak out again. here's the problem in one word: Leonardo.

I have an idea though

_later that night_

"raph! we have to train tonight!" leo says

"whateva' fearless" i growl, sad it has to come to me yelling at leo

"raph we have training!" Leo's yelling now, he must be mad

"shut up fearless" i yell. then take my chance and stalk out the lair

i feel rotten, but i must go to these training sessions

i slip in the' Yunaiteddo hogo-sha' building and get into my uniform

its a deep red jumpsuit with a black mask and matching katanas, yeh i'm better with katanas than sais but leo uses katanas so i can't. with an gold amulet with the Yunaiteddo hogo-sha' symbol on it, two katanas making a cross with the Japanese symbol of unity in the middle, it registers me as a level 10 guardian, the highest you can get.

i walk through the doors and see my team. my team is the only other level 10 guardians and the ones that actually fight. alaya, Jacob, Nathan, Rachel and Emma. my team are also my best friends. as customary we greet in Japanese

" Yūgata No. O ai dekite yoi" (translate=evening guys. good to see you) i say

" Yūgata Haruki" they say (translate= evening haruki)

Haruki, that is my name here. raphael did not fit my position.

"hi" i say grinning

"hey har" alaya says grinning back

"wanna train, it's the only time i can use katanas" i offer

"sure, how are you oh great japanese master" jacob says jokingly

"shut up Jacob" i smile at him

here i am free to be whoever i want to be, i am cool-headed, a leader, i was katanas, i am a master of all japanese thing (even fearless couldn't keep up with my knowledge) and i am haruki, not raphael, Haruki.

we train till 3am when i have to go

"i wish you didn't have to leave so early" rachal say to me

"yeh Har it's a shame" Emma backs up

"well i have to go back to being Raphael" i mutter

"you know, you could come live here" Nathan points out "i do"

"really? you can live here?" i say surprised

"yeh. do you want to?" alaya asks

"yeh i'm sick of being Haruki, free and happy, then having to go back to Raphael, miserable and angry."

"ok lets go sort it out now" nath says grabbing his katana from the table

"ok" i answer

we wall through to the high guardians room

"high guardian? the level 10 team want to talk to you" the guard at the door says through an intercom

"let them in" he says

we walk in and see the high guardian at his desk

"ah our team 10, what do you wish to ask?" he says as we walk up to him

i step forward

"high guardian, i wish to be able to live here instead of just coming her for training here" i tell him

"why Haruki i am told you have a family and a home of your own.' the high guardian says

"at home i am known as Raphael and i am unhappy there. i am forced to use sai and a brother of mine uses katana and that same brother is the leader there, here I am Haruki and i am free to be who i want to be" i tell him

"i understand your feelings Haruki but are you truly sure, you might never see them again"

"yes, with them i am not free \ and am looked down apon " i reasure him

"ok Haruki i grant you're wish, you can move in with Nathan tonight" he says "but first you should go home"

i look at the cloak and see its 4 am now

"shell" i mutter

"thank you high guardian, i must leave. Sayonara chōrō, sayōnara chīmu" (translate= good bye elder, good bye team)

**thats chapter 1 just to clarify**

**Haruki=Raph**


	2. Chapter 2

take off my gear and put it in my locker near the window i enter by and slip home

"raph!" leo yells as i walk in the door "its 4.30 am! where have you been!"

"I'm fine leo!" i yell

i shove past him into my room and lock the door.

i take out a small bag and put some stuff in it

i put in:

a photo of my family.

my old medals from the old ranks.

a photo of me kneeling as the high guardian puts my level 10 medal round my neck.

a photo of me and my team 5 years ago.

a blank book to use as a journal.

my favoured book.

then i shove the bag under my bed and go out for the last training i will do with my family.

"Raphael why were you out all night?!" splinter asks

"uh i went for a run and lost track of time sorry sensei " i says lying, I'm not sorry

"very well"

_that night, leaving time_

my last day was just as bad as any other day. leo nagged, splinter got mad, don spent all day in his lab and mikey was just as annoying.

i grab my bag and leave a note

_dear guys_

_i'm leaving and i aint coming back_

_i'm sick of leo's nagging, mikey being annoying, don spending all day in his lab and splinter getting mad._

_even with all this i still love you guys but i must leave_

_please don't look for me and even if you scan the enter planet you won't find me_

_bye guys-raph_

i slip out with no one seeing me tonight, finally some luck, and start heading to my new home.

_raph's p.o.v_

"Haruki you made it" Nathan says beaming

"you bet i did Nath" i grin at him

"hello Haruki, Nathan will take you to the place you will be staying" the high guardian puts his hand on my shoulder "welcome Haruki"

the high guardian heads back to his room and i turn to nath

"so tell me a bit about staying here Nath" i smile at him

we start walking

"ok so you stay with people on your level so its me, you and jacob are staying together. Emma, Beth and Alaya live next door" He tells me

"so you all live here?" i ask

"yep, most guardians are orphans but even the ones who are not always end up living here at some point in time" Nathan tells me

"oh ok i guess thats true, i guess that i'm living proof of that" i mutter

"here we are" Nathan stops outside a door with 'L10M' on it "it means Level 10 male"

"oh cool shall we go in" i say wanting to put my bag down

'sure" he opens the door with an blue key

"Hi Haruki!" jacob, Emma, Alaya and Beth yell

"hey guys!" we have a group hug and a small party in my new room

at about 10pm we got to training at the meditation hall, the hall is large because when a realised guardian meditates it gets messy.

"so har are you a realised guardian yet?" Jacob asks

"you already know I'm not but neither are you" I say with an evil smile

"how do you know that!?" Jacob asks surprised

"dude, i'm your leader of course i know!" i chuckle

"good point" he says

"do you know what your avatar is yet?" Nathan says coming to walk with us

"yeh" i say

"what is it?" Jacob questions

i sigh "...a dragon"

"seriously!?" they both say "YOUR A DRAGON!"

"yeh, yeh' i mutter

"dude no wonder you're the leader! the dragons seriously rare!" Nathan yells

"hi guys what's up" Beth says coning to join us

" oh nothing but Hars avatars a dragon" Jacob says

"WOAH! a dragon!" she mutters

"wow Har's a dragons" Alaya says

"i already knew" Emma says walking in

"can we just get to meditation" i scowl

"yeh, yeh you love meditation" Emma says telling the truth

"yes now can we get on with this" i mutter

"fine Har "

we start meditating and i feel a feeling in my chest

i bright light fills the room and i am transformed into a dragon

i look around and see all of my team are dragons

"how?..." i manage

"what..?" i hear Emma start

"being a real team finally unlocked all of your potentials" our master bolan says looking up

"wow" we all say

we are the dragon guardians.


	3. Chapter 3

_leo's p.o.v 3 months after raph left_

raph left us 3 months ago, he just left us a note and took off. oh raph... why?

don and april are looking for hm even though the note said not too. we miss our brother.

every day i think of the arguments we had the day he left and the heartbreaking note saying he left because of us, why raph do i really annoy you that much?.

we search for him day and night but still nothing.

_raph/haruki's p.o.v 5 months after he left_

**dragon team, high guarden's room please**

"we are being called get your gear on guys" i say as that messege comes over our wrist comuntcaters.

we change into our battle uniforms and head to the high guardens room

"master you wished to see us" i knee with my team in front of him

"team dragon you and team alfa have tasks to do, you must scan the city for activity from above team dragon and team alfa, you will take the sewers." the high guardian orders

"yes master"

_the lair leo's p.o.v_

we're just sitting around when 5 Yunaiteddo hogo-sha burst in

"guardians?!" i yell getting up

"yes we must take you to the master" the leader of alfa says "it is not safe here"

"my sons it is best to just go" splinter says not wanting to start a fight.

"fine" i mutter, 8 years ago the guardians rejected me for someone else that i don't know saying I'm not good enough.

we are taken to the HQ to the high guardians office

"you wanted us" i say

"no but the sewers are being hunted and our top agent wouldn't want you to get hurt" he says

"who is this top agent?" i ask

"the one who took your spot" he says grinning

"Master we have scanned the city" a familiar voice

i turn to see a team of guardians in the shadows. the one i think is the leader, is bulkier than the others.

"good, Haruki, dragons go and train. i may send someone to get you later now leave team dragons." the high guardian

"who is team dragons?" i ask

"team dragon is my best guardians and the best guardian i have is their leader" he mutters

"oh cool" mikey says

"i wish to speak with splinter and Leonardo in my uh interview room" the high guardian says

a guard grabs me and splinter and chucks us in another room away from don and mikey.

"hey!" i yell

"you are here because of the pain you put my best guardian through, Haruki is skilled and was the one that took your spot and is the leader of the dragon team" he says to us

"pain?!what do you mean!" i demand

**room L10M Raph's p.o.v**

"guys we have another call out later to a meeting about the promotion of the level 8's" i instruct "that means we have to look as professional as possible"

'yeh let's get changed" Jacob puts in

we'll go to our room and change into our, how we call it, show off gear

our best gear is a red jumpsuit with black shoulders and the katana holders and black with a red dragon going up it, it reminds me of a nice foot uniform. the masks are level 10 masks so they are black with red linings.

"order from the master" a level 4 tells us as he runs in.

the level 4 mask is red like my old one.

i read the note he brings.

_Haruki- i think your old brothers and master are here. i send this note to let you know that your oldest brother was the one who's place you took on the guardians. now if you want to show off (just a little) enter in the form of a dragon with your team and transform back in front of them. however i still want you to come here._

_-high guardian_

"Har you could get little pay back for all the pain" Emma says putting her hand on my shoulder

"ok guys lets do it" i cheer up because they all want to do it as well.

"and Har we'll treat you all full named and stuff. just that extra rub in" Jacob tells me evilly

"i love the way you guys think" i chuckle

"Har your our bro now and we want to rub it in their face too" they pretty much all say at once

"I love you guys" i chuckle

"we love you to Har" they laugh


	4. Chapter 4

**"team dragons to the high guardians offive now please"**

"we're being called" i say to the team

"ok lets turn into dragons" Jacob tells us

"yeh guys come on" i say

"yes sir leader" they say

"whatever" i smile

we transform into dragons and fly to the door where we wait to be summond

_leo's p.o.v_ in the office

"my dragons are on their way now" the high guardian tells us

"why must we meet them?" i wonder out loud

"you will stay next to them for 2 days as we scan the sewers and this building is huge, how, without any help could you find your way around?" he grins "i'm sure you will be close with Haruki"

"who is Haruki!?" i say getting impacent

"leo, master splinter!" mikey and don run in

"guys!" i yell hugging them

"my sons we are going to be staying here for a little while so be nice to the guardians" splinter says sighing

"aw man" mikey huffs

"master the dragons are at the door" a guard runs in to tell him

"ah good let them in" the guardian says

"but master there in dragon form!" the guard says

"just let them in" the high guardian says huffing

"ok master" the guard says opening the door

6 dragons fly in and stand in front of us.

"dragons transform" the largest dragon, standing in front says.

"yes leader" the other dragons say

there's a bright light and 6 guardians appear in their place. but what shocks me is raph standing in front.

"RAPH!" i hear mikey yell

raph ignores us and turns to his team

"dragons we have training later go change into training gear, i believe i have some explaining to do" raph orders

the others bow "yes leader" they start walking out "oh and Haruki don't be afraid to show off to them"

"HARUKI!" i yell jaw dropped

"the Haruki! the best guardian in history... is raph!" donnie yells

"WOAH!" Mikeys jaw drops too

"master you wished to see me" raph says to the high guardian

"ah Haruki, please, sit" the high guardian points to a seat next to him

"yes master" raph bows and sits down.

"Haruki is my most powerful guardian and would not like to miss to much training, he has meditation next" the high guardian says

mikey, don, splinter and i all laugh

"what s so funny?" the high guardian asks

"raph, meditate yeh right" i laugh

"yes Haruki favoured training is meditation" the guardian says truthfully

"huh?"

"Haruki would you please explain to these people everything" the high guardian says to raph

"yes master" raph grins "you see all those years you held me back however one night i snuck out and was taken to the guardians. i tried out for the guardians and they chose me instead of you because apparently i am a natural with the katanas. i am the one who will take over the guardians when the high guardian leaves, i also am a natural leader and i have a girlfriend. well splinter, Leonardo i guess you always underestimated me. mikey, don the high guardian says you are free to join the guardians any time" raph tells them

_raph's p.o.v_

i'm at the door when i stop, turn my head and say "oh and guys, i really hate sais"

i walk back to my room and see all my team looking at me

"so Har how'd it go. rub it in their faces much?" jacob says grinning

"you bet. hey emma can i have a word with you outside?" i say

"yeh sure har" Emma says smiling

we step outside the room and talk

"hey emma i kinda let it slip" i mutter looking at my feet

emma gives me a kiss "its ok har"

"thanks em" i smile at her

"no worries har"

_mikey's p.o.v_

raph... the world's best guardian! whoa did not see that coming.

he gave me an offer, stay with leo and splinter or go with the guardians and raph

_raph's p.o.v_

"training time guys" i say walking into the girls room

"ok come on dragons" emma grins

"one sec" i say walking to the room splinter and the others are staying in

"hey Raph" mikey says coming to me

"I am not Raphael that person died, I am Haruki. Raphael fought with massive toothpicks, I fight with katanas. Raphael was sad and lonely, I am free, happy and have a real family here."

"what ra... i mean Haruki what do you mean?!" don says hurt in his voice

"training is now, if you wish to watch or train yourself that is fine" i say

"cool i wanna see!" mikey says hopping up

"i'll go i guess" don says

"i shall go to stop you 2 getting hurt" leo says grabing his katanas

"they will be fine in my care. put you katanas back only guardians can hold katanas here" i tell him

"my son ra-Haruki is right you can not carry katanas here" splinter says to leo

"come we can not be late" emma says from behind me

we walk to the training hall and the other 3 turtles gasp.

"whoa this is where you train!?" mikey says shocked

the hall is massive with sepret spots for meditating, sparing and so on.

"guys lets go to the weapon battle simulater" i say

"ok har let's go" jacob says

"hey har wanna do show off mode?" nath says grining

"you bet" i grin back

"ok then"

we move to a large green spot in the room and i look at the 3 turtles standing just outside the square

"so you 3 always thought leo was better than me well watch this" i smile evily

'oh and stand back" emma puts in

i stand in the middle and say "level 10 dragon team training skill level 19"

"whats 19" i hear mikey say

"oh and one more thing i could always hear everything you said about me and mikey skill 19 is like level 98 on a game" i say grining

"woah! how did you?" mikey starts

"like i said supe hearing" i look at the looks on their faces and smile "activte!" i command

"dragons training starts now" an electronic voice says from the training place

in less than a minute about 50 training robots come out and attack us.

i pull out my katanas and so does the team, so in less than 5 minutes all of the training bots are down and off for repares.

"that doesn't look that hard" leo scoffs

"put them on that level and see how long they live" beth whispers

"good idea. leonardo, michelangalo, donatello if you think it is that easy we will put you in on level 6" i smile

"fine its only level 6" leo says stalking into the training spot

mikey and don follow unhappily.

i walk to the panel next to the green area and say "guests training skill 6"

in about a minute 20 bots apeare and in about 5 all 3 turtles are on the ground moaning.

"well?" i ask smugly

"ok that is impossibe" mikey says getting up

"and we gave you all katanas" emma points out

"Haruki, Emma and Michelangalo will you please come to the high guardians office" a voice over the training hall intercom says

"come on you 2" i sigh "oh and dragons get the other 2 back to their room"


	5. Chapter 5

in the masters office

"Michelangelo i wish to let you be a guardian" the master tells him

"whoa me awesome!" mikey says grinning

"so you accept?" the master asks

"um do i have to change my name?" mikey asks

"yes but after your test to see if you can really be a guardian, your name will be chosen due to the skill you show such as Haruki means Shining brightly" he says beaming

"yeh i'll try out when's the test?" mikey says

i beam at the boy who just became my brother again

"11.30pm in the training hall, do not tell your brothers or father" the master tells him

"why?" mikey asks curious

"your father does not want anyone but the one called Leonardo to be a guardian which is why he is against Haruki being one" the master tells him

"so leo really is the favourite" mikey mutters

"yeh mikey i know but here you can be free" i say to him

"yeh i'll do it" mikey says looking up

"now on to Emma and Haruki. Emma is it true you are pregnant?" he says

my jaw drops and my eyes go wide

"and Haruki is the father"

"say what now!?" mikey says shocked

"yes master, i love Har and carry his baby" she says

i move next to her and say "i love her to and am happy about this"

"very well you shall marry in the celebration hall in 3 days with just your friends and move you into your own room" the master says to us

"thank you master" i squeeze Emma's hand

"you my leave now" the master says

"ok thank you master" i say getting up and leaving

"hey Haruki can you help me get ready for the test? please" mikey asks me

"sure mikey i'll help you" i grin "but don't tell splinter or the others about me and Emma or this"

"sure thing ra...Har" mikey smiles at me

"lets go tell the dragons bout you and me and Emma" i say

"hey guys what did the master want?" jacob asks as we walk in

"mikey was offered a chance to try out to be a guardian " i start

"good job mikey" they say

"and me and Emma are getting married and expecting a baby" i get ready for what's coming next

"congrats" jacob and nathan say

"aww congrats guys!" the girls say

i smile.

later me and Emma are moved into our new room. i tell everyone not to tell anything to splinter, don or leo.

i spend most of the day helping mikey with katanas, the high guardian was right he does have skill. also even though i told him you had strict timetables and training must be attended he still wants to be a guardian. now it's test time.

i walk mikey to the training hall and instruct him on what to do

"you go into the green spot and they put it on level 1, you defeat this and are judged on it." i tell him "good luck bro"

"ok thanks Har" mikey walks in holding the test katanas tightly

"ah Michelangelo has Haruki told you how it goes?" the high guardian asks

"yes high guardian" mikey asks holding his head up high even though you can tell he's nervous

"begin!" he says

in about 10 minutes 90% of the bots are down and the other go down soon after.

"good job" i yell after it's over

i go stand with mikey and the master comes up to us

"welcome to the guardians mitsu" the high guardian says smiling.

"mitsu?" mikey asks

"mitsu is you new name it means light" the master explains

"cool i like it!" mikey grins

'mitsu you have two choices now" i say "you can come and live here with the other level 1's over the age of 15 or you can sneak out every night. it ain't easy"

"i'll live here" mitsu says "my old family goes home tomorrow so i shall spent this one more night with them then stay here"

"good mitsu you must go to bed now and Haruki has i mission now" the master says

"thank you" mikey says leaving

i go to my team and head off for the night.

the next day

leo, don and splinter are leaving now

"Michelangelo we are leaving!" splinter say getting annoyed

"no i'm staying here" mikey folds his arms and i come and stand at his side

"mikey your not a guardian, come on" leo huffs

"actually mitsu here is a guardian, passed his test yesterday" i say

"who is Mitsu!?" leo yells getting pissed off

"mitsu is mikey" i say

"what!?" leo yells

"move along" the guard push them out of the building


	6. Epilogue

a quick thanks to phoenix for the lovely review

epilogue

5 years later

we never heard from splinter or leo again, don came here and got a job as a scientist and mikey advanced almost as fast as i did. mikeys in the dog team, an elite group that can turn into dogs and I'm still the leader of the dragon team.

5 years ago me and Emma had a baby girl called Tara and she is in training to be a guardian too. Emma and I are still married and mikey married last year to a girl in his squad, they are now expecting a baby. my team remain the same as always and i train the level 1 and 2's sometimes with them. Nathan married Beth soon after Emma and I were wed and their daughter, Sakura is best friends with Tara.

The master is sick at the moment but should be better soon. also the dragons are no longer a level we are an elite and train and pick the new guardians.

there's nothing much else to say.

Haruki out

**so thats my story i will probably do a sequel so keep checking**

**leo lover out :)**


End file.
